599networkfandomcom-20200214-history
599 Network
The 599 Network is a Network of entertainment that includes the Federation of Russian Spies, SystemSTP, the Teletubby Team and OverthrowVideos It consists of 681 people and stretches its services all across the world. The 599 Network tries to focus around Video-Games, OverthrowVideos making machinimas, SystemSTP making video-games and the Teletubby Team hosting video-game servers. It was founded by Super-Power WM in 2007 and has been through a lot of changes since its creation. 'Early Days' The "Early Days" was the period of time that lasted from 2007 to 2008. During this time the 599 Network consisted of only one person; Super-Power WM. The 599 Network was originally created as a video-game making company, but this came to an end once the "Early Days" period came to a halt. The 599 Network was a lot different in the "Early Days" period, but probably the most notable difference was the logo The logo was created in MS Paint as a apposed to Adobe Photoshop like all graphics of the 599 Network are created today. It was made using the default "System" font and the default blue and yellow colours. The 599 Network revolved around using YoYoGames and created video games only. The only game the 599 Network created was Cubeworld, a platformer about a cube trying to save his planet from evil. The 599 Network had lots of projects planned, such as "Super-Power WM", a game about a superhero who wears a watermelon as a mask who has a broom that transforms into different objects. But sadly, these could not be created before Super-Power WM switched his direction towards videos. Middle Period The "Middle Period" was the period of time that lasted from 2009 to 2010. During this time, Super-Power WM had changed his name to Huntrier and had geared the 599 Network towards creating videos, more specifically, cartoons. The logo changed into one that used Adobe Photoshop and varius brushes, gradients and fonts. It had the printing of a hand with a grey to white gradient and font that said "599 Network" The only videos that were created during this period were "Easter Egg Z" and "War on Stick Planet", two extremely different cartoons. During this time, Whats his Face joined the 599 Network and stated that he would act for the 599 Network's live action videos when the time arrived. Brendo and Salbolt also joined the 599 Network during this time and offered to act for live-action films. During this period Huntrier also created Animalz, a series of humorous short sketches which voice Huntrier's opinion on different issues. The period ended when Huntrier changed his name to SoSicklyAwesome 'Present ' After Huntrier became known as Sickly, he decided that he wanted to change things up a bit in the 599 Network and changed the colour scheme, the logo, the background and the direction of the Network to be geared towards Video-Games. He then made the 599 Network into a full Network of different groups, introducing 599 Videos, the Federation of Russian Spies and the Teletubby Team into the Network. The 599 Videos team planned a whole list of projects and are still attempting to make them at the moment. Sickly renamed 599 Videos OverthrowVideos in 2012 and tried to focus more on making videos instead of slacking off. Sickly then introduced the Teletubby Team into the 599 Network, stating that he wished video game server owners would stop being power-greedy retards and actually try to make the players have a good time. After one of the SuperAdmins of the Teletubby Team, Silent Phoenix started a video-game making company called SystemSTP, Sickly offered to add SystemSTP into the 599 Network and his team accepted this, becoming full members of the Network. Category:599 Network